Attention
by TsukiBebi
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Sakura disliked Naruto so much? Or why Naruto was always competing against Sasuke? What if Sakura didn't hate Naruto because of his personality, but because of something else? Implied-NaruSasu, SakuNaruFriendship


**Title:** Attention  
**Genre: **Friendship/Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Did you ever wonder why Sakura disliked Naruto so much? Or why Naruto was always competing against Sasuke? What if Sakura didn't hate Naruto because of his personality, but because of something else?  
**Note: **The _Land of Waves_ scene isn't exactly word-for-word, action-for-action. I've kind of bent it to my will to make it fit the story, but it ends up the same way (though you can't really tell). Though the _Valley of the End _scene is a bit different, Naruto DOES end up knocked out! =D  
**Note2:** This is a slight progression story. It DOES have some breaks inbetween. It's not that hard to decipher. =D

_**- - - - -  
**__**- - -**_

_"Shh! You're not even supposed to be out here, you baka!"_

_"I know that, Sakura-chan, but I was just talking!"_

Sakura glared at her blond-haired teammate as they hunched behind a bush near the bridge that Team Seven met at every morning. What happened every morning, though, was that Naruto and Sakura would meet up early (before even Sasuke came) and discuss....

_"Shh! He's coming!"_

.... Sasuke?

Yes. Uchiha Sasuke.

You see, Haruno Sakura does not harbor any ill-will toward one, Uzumaki Naruto because of his lack of intelligence. In fact, she finds that he is actually quite smart. In the inner-depths of her mind she has thought that, if he weren't homosexual, she would date him.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto is homosexual.

How does she, Haruno Sakura, know? Well, quite simply put, the two of them are after the same person.

And that is where Sasuke comes in. (Though their methods of getting _his_ attention are quite different.)

Naruto has taken to challenging him as often as possible, becoming his _rival_ to such an extent, just to gain _his_ attention. Sometimes, even, Sasuke and Naruto quarrel because... well, just because. They have an... odd... relationship, to put it lightly, and she doesn't know what to think of it.

Sakura has to admit it; it's working better than her own plan. Her own plan which consists of trying to impress him. While, at the same time, striving for his affections. She's told _him_ that she likes him as more than a friend, but it has only driven him further from her goal.

Maybe Naruto has the right idea?

. . . . Nah!

_**- - -  
**__**- - -**_

_"What the...? How'd you climb all the way up the tree so quickly! Not even _I _can do it!"_ Naruto yelled at Sakura in a desperate pout as they trained during a mission in the Land of Waves.

Sakura just smirked from her perch high in the tree. _Finally. Maybe I'll get Sasuke-kun's attention!_

_"Nope, Naruto! You've got to figure it out yourself!"_ Sakura paused for a moment, after allowing Naruto his time to stomp off into the forestry.

_"... But I'm willing to help _you_, Sasuke-kun,"_ she said sweetly. He looked at her briefly, as if contemplating it but then turned away, walking into the forestry as well.

_"Hn. Why would I want help from a weakling like you?"_

Sakura gasped, nearly losing her balance on the branch. _Sas... Sasuke-kun... What did I do?_

_**- - -  
**__**- - -**_

_"What do you have that _I _don't? Tell me, Naruto! Tell me! What do have that Sasuke-kun wants that I don't?"_ Sakura was on her knees crying, clutching to Naruto's vest for support as she pulled herself up.

_"I don't know, Sakura-chan. I don't even think he likes me. What makes you think - "_

_"I know! Can't you see? Can't you see how _he_ looks at you? He left me on a bench, Naruto, and all he said to me was 'Thank you'. I told him that I loved him, Naruto! I told him I loved him...." _Sakura continued to sob against the blond's chest, hiccups shaking her chest as she babbled out incoherent words.

Naruto did all he could to soothe her. _"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I don't call him Sasuke-teme for nothing. I mean... if there was something I could do...." _he paused, thinking over his words, _"I would do anything, Sakura-chan. You're one of my closest friends. I love Sasuke-teme too, but I don't want you to be hurting because of what that baka did."_

Sakura looked up into Naruto's blue eyes as he spoke, his voice serious. _"Do you mean that, Naruto?"_

_"Every word, Sakura-chan. Every word."_

She smiled weakly. _"Then promise me something, Naruto_." She moved her face closer to his, her own face becoming more serious, _"Promise me!"_

Taking on a look of surprise, Naruto could only nod his head at the loud words of the pink-haired kunoichi.

_"Bring Sasuke-kun back, Naruto-kun. Do whatever you have to. Just... bring him back. I don't care anymore, Naruto. Please... promise me...."_ Her eyes watered, a slow tear falling down her cheek as she stared at the ground.

_"I promise, Sakura-chan."_

_**- - -  
**__**- - -**_

_"Sasuke, you bastard, get back here!"_

_"Why should I, usuratonkachi?"_ Sasuke had paused at the top of a waterfall -Valley of the End, they called it- and was glaring at Naruto.

_"We care for you! You have people who love you, who want you back at Konoha! We can help you get stronger, Sasuke! Not them! Not some snake-teme!"_ Naruto yelled, his eyes flashing red in anger. Why would Sasuke think that Orochimaru actually can _help_ him? Does he have a deathwish; is he suicidal?

Sasuke just laughed. _"I know that, baka. Why do you think that I left? Emotions only make a person weaker,"_ he paused, a look of contemplation crossing over his face, _"And that's why I can't be around anyone that I care about anymore. I don't want to be like my brother."_

Naruto laughed shortly, bitterly. _"Really? Who? Who do you care about?"_

A pained expression appeared over Sasuke's face.

_"You,"_ he whispered in the blond ninja's ear as he appeared beside him, knocking him out.

_**- - -  
**__**- - -**_

_"I'm... sorry... Sakura-chan...."_

Sakura rushed to Naruto's side. _"Don't talk,"_ she whispered to the injured blond who, miraculously, was still clutching an unknown Konoha head-band. (Though Sakura had an idea as to who it belonged to. _Sasuke...._ )

_"I'll get him back, Sakura-chan.... I, I promised...."_

Tears came to the strawberry kunoichi's eyes. _One day, Sasuke-kun, one day you will pay for hurting Naruto-kun._

_****__**- - -**_  
- - - - -

**Author's Note:**

This is something that just kind of POPPED into my head after hearing a bit of a rumor concerning Sakura and Naruto, so I decided to test out my theory of how it would sound.

It ended up a bit differently than how I wanted it to, but I can't say that it sounds horrible, ne?

I'll let you all decide the FINAL outcome of the story. It's cute, I think.

Always,  
Kandra

_**- - - - -**_

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated!_

_**- - - - -**_


End file.
